I'll never hurt you the way he did!
by eclair and dextera
Summary: Inuyasha becomes violent towards kagome and starts to beat her. Kouga finds out and raises all hell. The fact that inuyasha beats her isnt the only secret our favorite miko is hiding though, can kouga accept her for what she is and continue to love her? Read on to find out! rated m for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: kougas visit to kagome

The sun was just starting to rise over feudal japan, when inuyasha the half demon had just arrived back from his late night escaped with his lover kikkyo. Even though she was not alive anymore. His love for her had not dwindled, not even the slightest. And he knew in his heart he would never stop loving her. He was highly satisfied with the night's events she had given him everything that he ever wanted and much more. Strolling into his room he laid down on his bed, thinking about what had transpired between him and the dead miko. Letting his thoughts run deep, he also began to wonder how did they end up in such a nice village and how did kagome know most of the villagers and the war lord that controlled the entire place. _I'll talk to her about it tomorrow___inuyasha thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

The slightest shift in sound alerted the silent kagome that inuyasha had returned from his meeting with kikkyo. She had been in and out of sleep all night. Thinking about everything, but mostly about _him_ that night, wondering if maybe she was making the wrong desion after all. Kagome never stated it but she always thought about him. He plagued her thoughts, every waking moment of every day, and even when she slept, he was there in her dreams. He had always been nice to her, he never yelled at her and unlike inuyasha, he would never bet her. He confessed his love for her, quite publicly and often.

"Kouga..." the name slipped from her lips in a mere whisper. "Where are you?" she said as a single tear slid down her soft, pale, tear streaked face. If kouga were to ever find out about inuyashas' violent streaks towards her. There was no doubt in her mind, kouga would surely murder the half-breed. As if it were a mirror, the wolf demon had been laying down on his own bed, thinking about the raven haired beauty. Kouga love kagome more than anything in this life. He would do anything in his power to protect her. Even if it meant giving his life for hers.

"Kagome, wherever you are, I hope that you are safe." He mused quietly to himself. As the sun continued to raise his mind was made up, he had to see her…his beloved miko. It was early morning by the time everyone had awakened from their slumber. Everyone except the abusive hanyou but perhaps that was for the best.

Kagome woke up and to her surprise saw a new kimono. She got out of bed and walked toward it and found a note that came with it. '_To kagome: things may be hard now but it will get better. I hate to see you suffering please stay in this village at the geisha house or in my castle as my guest. You are a dear friend please accept this kimono as a gift, I'm not trying to get you to love me or anything, I saw it in another village and thought of you and no I didn't steal it or take over the village. Have more faith in me. Sincerely your friend sinistra'_

Kagome smiled to herself as she put on her new kimono it was white with red roses and a wolf embroidery along the edges of it, it was still summer so the kimono was of medium length, it was also made of silk and kagome loved it. Sinistra was nerakus twin brother he was the good guy even though he is a warlord but that is a different story all together. After she fixed her hair half up in a bun and half down, she went out to join miroku, sango, and shippo for breakfast.

Miroku of course was the first to notice "kagome you look great in the kimono it suits you." He said trying to not sound like a pervert. "Thank you miroku, I know how hard that was for you." Kagome said in a sarcastic tone. "How did you sleep kagome?" Sango asked. "Eh...i slept alright I suppose. How did you guys sleep?" Kagome tried to say without sounding supsioucs she didn't want them to know that she was thinking about the wolf-demon prince kouga. "I sleep well, although it would've been better, if a certain demon slayer had been next to me." Miroku replied hoping to not get slapped across the face. Sango gave him the death glare "don't even dream about it monk!" she warned "I slept great kagome." Sango finished shippo who hadn't said a word at all. And it was no surprise he had been stuffing his face full of food that had been provided by sisntras' servants. "I slept great to kagome." Shippo said in between bites. The little fox daemon had been getting extra food due to the fact that the servants thought he was the cutestest thing ever. Kagome laughed to herself. '_I hope he doesn't get too used to this'_ kagome though to herself.

"I'm glad, so are we going to stay here in the village for a while longer or are we going to leave soon?" kagome asked the others as she sat down painfully, her wrist still hurt from when inuyasha held it the other night when she sat him for miss-behaving. She shook the thought from her mind and started to make a small plate she wasn't really that hunger. "Well it all depends on what inu…" but before miroku could finish inuyasha had appeared and cut him off "we are staying here for a while so get used to it." The half demon stated in a harsh tone.

'_Humph he only wants to stay here because he's close to kikkyo. He's always more violent towards me when she is around.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she finished eating. Kagome suddenly got this sensation in her heart she always had this sensation when she sensed the jewel shards. She had a feeling that kouga was on his was to see her. A smile graced her face. The wolf-demon price with the piercing blue eyes, whenever she thought of him her heart skipped a beat. Lost in thought she hadn't even noticed that miroku and Sango left to find new weapons for Sango, and shippo had run off with some of the village girls to play. Leaving her with the furious half demon.

"What has you so deep in thought kagome?" inuyasha demanded. She was scared of him and that tone. She knows that he has no intion of just talking to her. "N-nothing inuyasha." Kagome kept her answer shot, she didn't want to upset him in anyway. "You are lying to me miko." He got more and more angry with her. The fact that she breathed made his blood start to boil, the only thing she was good for was to find the jewel shards and that was all. "Inuyasha please calm down….i was just thinking about what to do today." She said fear in her voice not wanting him to hit her again. She didn't understand why he hit her, what happened to him. He used to be nice but the more he saw kikkyo the more violent he became towards her. "You are still lying to me kagome. You know kikyyo would never do that to me. She would never lie to me and where did you get that kimono?" inuyasha questioned _'where did she get and how could she get that it's made out of silk and that stuff is expensive.'_ He thought to himself, kagome was testing his last nerve. Kikkyo was better than kagome in every way.

"It was a gift from the warlord of this village." Kagome said quietly. Becoming more scared by the minutes, "you're so stupid kagome! You need to stop being so damn naïve! God kikkyo would have never accepted anything from a warlord!" inuyasha yelled at her.

"I'm not that dead bitch inuyasha!" kagome yelled back forgetting her place for just a brief moment. But before she could apologize to inuyasha for what she had said, he turned with his head down to walk away. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. _'So he's not going to hit me this time.'_ Kagome thought to herself. She had thought that too soon. In less than a minute inuyasha turned around pinned her to the ground and slapped her across her face and punched her in the stomach. "Never call kikkyo that ever again! You stupid girl!"

"I'm sorry inuyasha…please stop…please..."kagome pleaded in between cries. She felt blood starting to fall from her mouth. That's when he stopped. "If you ever tell anyone about this, about my hitting you, I will kill you." Inuyasha threatened her as he turned and walked away. Kagome just laid there crying, she hurt all over she couldn't get why. She had been his friend for years. She finally stopped crying and wiped her tears and blood. She got up and decided that a few hours in the village garden would do her some good. Maybe some flowers would cheer her up.

Meanwhile

Kouga couldn't find her._ 'kagome where can you be?'_ kouga questioned himself as he took a drink from the river that he and the boys had stopped at. Ginta and hakkaku had just ran up as he stood up. "Kouga we found out where she is!" ginta yelled full of excitement. "Where is she!?"Kouga was relieved that they had found out some information. He was hard on them but it was for their own good. "She is in the village not too far east of here." Ginta stated but before they realized it kpuga had speed off to go see her. "I'm close my love. I'll see you again soon, please be alright." Kouga said to himself. He couldn't explain it but he had this weird feeling in his gut like something was wrong with his beloved what could it be. He ran faster and faster till the village came in sight, he slowed down and came to a stop and waited for ginta and hakkaku to catch up. He was very anxious to see her again but wanted to wait. He sniffed the air and what he smelled made his heart drop. He smelt blood and tears but not just anyone's, it was kagomes._ 'Just a few more minutes and I'll be able to see you again love.' _ Kouga thought to himself. He didn't notice ginta and hakkaku come up behind him. "kouga." The two said in unison. "Yea?" kuga asked looking at the two. "Can we rest a bit here for a while before we go and find kagome?" ginta asked. He was afraid of this village and the unknown warlord that ruled it. "Let's find her first you know that she will take care of us. Sleeping in a bed is better than sleeping on the ground." Kouga stated, he didn't want to wait another moment to see kagome. He was worried now even more so that before. Why was she crying and why was her blood mixed with tears. "Kouga I smell blood and tears." Hakklaku stated bluntly worried about his sister. "I do to, come on lets go and find her." Kouga replied, worried about his woman, why had she been crying and why did he smell her blood as well, he had to be near her he had to know why.

They walked onto the village, it was weird no one screamed _"demons" _that was common amongst every village that kouga and his men have ever gone to. "Kouga how are you going to find kagome?" ginta asked slightly distracted by his surroundings. He noticed the geisha houses. While neither he nor hakkaku have ever been with a geisha they have heard of the rumors on how loose they were. "She is in the garden picking flowers." Sango stated over hearing their conversation as she stepped out of the weapons shop.

"Thank you, you are her friend the demon slayer, Sango right?" kouga asked. "Yes I am it's good to see you again kouga. What brings you to edo?" she asked him as if she didn't already know. She knew his love for kagome brought him here. She wished that miroku would be like the wolf-demon prince and show his love more often rather than when it was just the two of them. "I missed kagome, thank you demon slayer." Kouga said as he turned to walk towards that garden excited to see his beloved kagome.

Kaogme stopped picking the lilies for a moment and put them in the basket and smiled to herself. He was near, as a matter of fact he was closer than she thought. Sensing his jewel shards. "Kouga she whispered. "Yes my love." Kouga replied softly with a smile on his face happy to know that she was thinking of him. "Kouga! I'm so happy to see you!" kagome said smiling and quickly standing up.

'_She looks so beautiful, that kimono suits her. I have missed her so much. I can't take my eyes off of her.'_ Kouga said to himself. He couldn't believe his eyes. Her white and red roses with the wolf embroidery along the ends kimono suited her and he just couldn't stop looking at her. "Kouga...are you alright?" kagome asked with a concerned look on her face. Kouga quickly snapped out of his daze. "uhh yeah, I'm fine" kouga quickly stammered to say hoping that she wouldn't notice that he was staring at her looking her up and down. Kagome giggled. She didn't know why but she suddenly had butterflies in her stomach, he was a handsome man. But kagome would never tell him that. As she blushed silence fell between them. Kouga not wanting it to be awkward between the two of the, broke the silence. "I've missed you kagome." He stated pulling her close to him so he could embrace her. "And I have missed you as well kouga." Kagome replied looking directly into his piercing blue eyes, she loved his eyes she always got lost in them. He smiled softly at her. He couldn't help but stare into her hazel eyes. He loved them he leaned in to kiss her, as she closed her eyes. _'I can't believe this is happening'_ she said to herself.

"Hey sister! We missed you" ginta said with a smile breaking the two away from each other blushing. "Yeah it's been so long."hakkaku chirped. Kouga looked away slightly annoyed that the two had disrupted them. _'I was so close'_ he thought to himself. But he couldn't blame them. She was their sister and they loved her. He knew that he could always trust them to protect her. Kagome gave the two wolf-demons hugs. "How have you two been?" kagome asked them. "Alright I guess." Hakkaku said plainly. "We still haven't found neraku."Ginta said looking away. "You guys will find him and when the time comes we will all beat him together."kagome said with a smile on her face. Trying to reassure them. Ginta and hakkaku have always been nice to her. She remembered when the three of them came to rescue her from the panther demon tribe when they had kidnapped her. It was sweet of the, to come save her, but she knew kouga would and that ginta and hakkaku would be right behind him, the three of them were like her protectors.

"How about you sister?" ginta asked. "Yeah how have you been?" hakkaku added. "I have been well." Kagome replied quickly not wanting them to worry about her. Her response caught kougas' attention. _'She is lying to us, there is something troubling my beloved miko. I can sense it….maybe I should talk to her about it.'_ Kouga thought to himself.

Before he could say anything, he smelled the mutt-face but his scent was mixed with someone else's. He also noticed the soul collectors in the area, he turned his attion back to the miko, she looked so happy but yet something was troubling his beloved. It was like she was hiding something from them.

"Kagome are you you sure that you are alright?" kouga asked her. He wanted to make sure that she really was okay that everything was well with her. "Yes kouga, I'm well and everything is fine." Kagome replied trying to reassure him, that she was fine. Even though deep inside she longed to just go to him and cry in his arms and confess everything to him. _'Oh kouga if you only knew what was going on. If you only knew that inuyasha beats me just because I'm not kikkyo, just because I defy him.'_ Kagome thought to herself, holding back tears. The three wolf-demons knew for sure something was wrong. They could not only sense it but they could also smell it. Ginta looked down and saw the flowers and baskets kagome had with her. "Sister what are you planning to do with the flowers?" ginta asked her trying to lighten the mood, not wanting to see kagome cry.

"Oh I was going to make some bouquets with them and give them to some of my friends." She answered with a cheerful smile. Trying to hide her emotions. _'She always smiles like that even when she is hurting so much on the inside. What could she be hiding, why does she wince like that. She's in pain of some sort'_ kouga thought to himself

"Can we help you?"Hakkaku asked willing to help his sister on any way. "Sure" she said happy for the help. Kagome got down on her knees wincing slightly. "Just pick the daises, roses but please be careful of those, they have thorns, and the lilies, oh and also the tulips." Kagome said in the nicest way possible. _'She even gives orders in a nice manner'_ kouga said to himself. "I'm going to river for some fresh water, ginta and hakkaku please watch over kagome." Kouga stated as he turned to walk away.

"Kouga, please be safe and hurry back…please." Kagome stated with a look of angst and worry. "Don't worry kagome, I won't be long I promise." Kouga told her as he took off towards the river at high speed. There was no way he was going to be away from kagome long.

Meanwhile

"So kagome can we ask you something?" hakkaku asked as him and ginta both noticed the bruise on her wrist. "Sure. What is it?" she asked. "Why do you have bruise on your arm?" ginta asked worried. She couldn't believe that they had noticed. She didn't say a word. What could she say…what could she do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: secrets reveled and promises made

Kagome didn't know what to tell them. Does she tell them the truth about inuyasha and his violence towards her or does she lie to them. "Kagome…please tell us. We are your friends and we would do anything to help you in any way."Ginta started to tell her. "Yeah you are our sister and we love you dearly." Hakkaku stated hoping that she would give in and tell them what had happen to her. Ginta and hakkaku both looked at her they were very worried about the miko that had saved their lives. "Come on kagome, please. We won't tell anyone, not even kouga if you don't want us to." Hakkaku pleaded with kagome. _'Please kagome we are worried about you tell us we are your friends and we want to protect you.'_ He thought to himself.

She wanted to tell them but how, how does she tell them that inuyasha the half-demon who was once her friend now beats her. _'How do I tell them'_ she began to think to think to herself as tears began to form. _'He beats me, verbally abuses me and makes me feel worthless…if it only was that easy.' _She thought to herself. _'They would tell kouga in a heartbeat, even if they promised me.'_ The 20 year old kagome thought to herself. "It's a long story." She finally said with a depressed look.

"We have all the time in the world in the world sister." Ginta stated with a gentle smile. "Yeah sis. Please tell us." Hakkaku said. They wanted so badly to help her. They felt like she was in danger and they wanted to save her in some way but the only one who could do that was their beloved wolf-demon leader kouga. "If I tell you, please don't tell kouga, I will tell him when I'm ready to just please don't tell him, please." Kagome pleaded with the duo. She knew that they wanted to help her but she just wanted to tell kouga on her own when she was ready to.

"We promise kagome, we swear on our lives that we won't tell kouga or anyone else." The two said in unison. Kgaome took in a deep breath and started to cry a little. The wolf demons hated this sight and the two of them just sat there looking down, not sure of what to do. Do they hug her or just wait for her to speak. Silence fell between the three till kagome looked up and spoke just one sentence that made their blood boil. "It was inuyashas' fault." Kagome said as she started to tell the two the story. "There is more…"she finished. Ginta and hakkaku just sat there looking at her as she told them the story.

Meanwhile with Sango, miroku, and shippo

Sango took a deep breath as walked into the tea house, she saw an empty table and sat down. As she looked around she saw miroku sitting with a group of geishas. She looked down and away, her heart sank. She wanted to cry could this have been the reason for his actions last night. She noticed the dying flowers, they were withering but not completely dead. They were still pretty. Deep in thought she had not noticed the cup of tea that was placed in front of her. "It is jasmine tea, you looked like something is on your mind. This will calm you down and help you to relax miss." The geisha stated. "Thank you miss." Sango said as she looked at the steaming cup. Sango hated hold tea but she would wait till it cooled down a bit and then drink it later. Miroku saw his beloved sitting alone. He felt horrible about last night. "Please excuse me." He said as he dismissed himself from the geishas. He walked over to sangos' table. This tea house was rather large. "Excuse me miss May I sit next to you?" he asked smiling gently and looking at Sango. Sango didn't acknowledge him in any way she simply moved over. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go sit with those geishas over there." She said sharply. He sat down next to her anyways. "Sango, I was only talking to them because one of their clients is ill, and they think he is posses, I am going to perform an exorcism for them tomorrow." Miroku told the angry and obsoiuly hurt demon slayer.

'_Could this be because I did not sleep with her last night?'_ Miroku thought to himself. "Sure monk." Sango said bitterly. He didn't know what else to say. It was the truth. "Your tea will get cold love if you don't drink it."Miroku stated. Breaking the silence before it became awkward between them. Sango just looked at him as he took a sip of tea. _'why did he not take me last night after years of asking me to bear his children, he slept next to me but he did not take me…why?' _Sango thought to herself. She had to know. "Why did you not take me last night miroku, I was ready and willing but you just held me ad fell asleep." Sango said quietly looking away but loud enough for the monk to hear.

"Sango I love you and trust me it took all of my power to not take you and, make love to you all night." Miroku started looking directly at Sango hoping that she would believe him. "With neraku still alive and with no leads on his whereabouts, it would not be wise to become one with child. Once he is dead and my curse lifted, then I will marry you and make you the mother of my children. I love you Sango please understand why I did not take you last night." Miroku calmly explained now holding sangos hand, the demon slayer looked at him and smiled. "I understand love, I thought that I was not good enough for you. "Sango confessed now taking a sip of her tea it was still hot and bitter/she hated hot tea, and it was not sweetened enough. "That is not true at all Sango. You are more than enough."Miroku told his beloved. "Excuse me miss."Miroku called over the geisha that had just served a couple some fresh tea. "Yes sir." The geisha asked. "My beloved fiancée would like a tea that is cold and sweeter than this one and I would like another cup of ginseng tea." Miroku told the the geisha making Sango blush. "Of course, right away." The geisha said as she took both their cups disappearing for a few moments. The two just said in silence as they heard the kids playing around outside waiting for the geisha to come back. After a few moments the geisha came back with two fresh cups of tea one ice cold and the other steaming hot she also had a few rice balls for the couple. "Here you are one cup of hot ginseng tea and the other a cold cup of oolong tea slightly sweetened. And I also had our cook make some rice balls for you please enjoy. My name is suki if you need anything else." The geisha said as she silently dismissed herself.

Miroku moved closer to sango and wrapped his arm around her. He just smiled and looked around just now noticing the fall decorations that were around the tea house. "Miss suki, why do you have decorations for fall up already?" miroku asked. He knew fall was just around the corner with summer ending in just two days. "our fall festival is in just two days and everyone is getting ready for the amount of people we are going to have this year. Our best and most beloved geisha is performing again this year," suki replied happily. "And who is that?" Sango asked filled with curiosity. "Her name is sayuri. She is the most desired geisha in all of japan. She is a beautiful geisha with porcelain white skin and raven hair. Her dance is so hypnotic that you can't take your eyes off of her." Suki said in a calm tone. Miroku and Sango both looked at each other this woman's description reminded them of kagome. Miroku nodded and put ten gold coins on the table more than enough to pay for the teas and and leave the geisha a nice tip.

"Thank you for your generosity please come back and join us for our celebrations."Suki said in a cheerful tone. "We will. "Sango said as they walked away. She really wanted to come to the festival and see this geisha perform. She had always wanted to be one but never told anyone. She had never seen a geisha perform but she had seen her father spend time with them. They were so graceful and nice.

Sango and miroku got up and thanked suki for her wonderful service. "Goodbye and thank you for visiting. We will see you soon."Suki said as the couple left and walked away. It was now noon and the sun was high in the sky it was not to hot out. Miroku grabbed sangos hand and smiled. "Come on let's see if that blacksmith is done with your weapons yet." He said as they started to head towards where the blacksmiths home was. "Okay, miroku." Sango agreed. She enjoyed spending time with her beloved monk. The two were just walking down the road in silence just enjoying each other's company, when they noticed a very upset shippo coming right at them."Shippo what's wrong?"sanog asked concerned about the little fox demon.

"All my friends had to go to school and now I have no one to play with." He stated looking like he was about to cry. "Awe don't cry shippo, you can stay with us till your friends can play again." Miroku told the young demon. _'He's great with children, I cannot wait till we have kids, maybe two or three.'_ Sango thought to herself. "Yay! Let's go eat some food and the inn." Shippo said in a cheerful tone no longer sad. "Well we have to visit the blacksmith and get some supplies shippo, and then we'll go back to the inn." Sango told him. He looked down, thinking for a moment about what to do. "Okay, I'll come with." He told them jumping into sangos' arms. Miroku smiled at Sango, she blushed and smiled. "So where are we going first?" shippo questioned.

"Well we're going to the blacksmith first and then to the market, but if you'd like after we are done at the blacksmith we can go to inn for lunch and then the market. Miroku answered shippo. Shippo yawned "sounds good to me." Shippo said as he cuddled up in sangos arms. Sango and miroku both smiled and continued to walk towards the blacksmith. Both eager to see what the blacksmith had done with their weapons. He was the best blacksmith around and he had been doing business with Sango and her tribe for years. He was like family. _'I can't wait to see what renkotsu has done with my weapons.'_ Sango though to herself as they came upon his hut, they saw him come outside and put their weapons on the table he has outside to cool off and dry. "Ahh Sango you have come back so soon. I just finished with your weapons, they will be ready in about an hour." Renkotsu stated. "Thank you renkotsu." Sango said in a cheerful tone. "Come back in an hour and I'll have everything wrapped up and ready to go for you." He told the two. They both nodded and walked away headed towards the inn. Shippo now practically running towards the inn. "He must smell food." Miroku stated bluntly. Sang just laughed knowing it was more than likely true. As they walked into the inn and sat down in their room. Miroku and sango just looked and smiled at each other a few moments passed. Miroku couldn't take it anymore he pulled Sango close and kissed her. She blushed and kiss him back. They broke their kiss when they heard footsteps coming towards the room. It was sinistras servants with lunch. They just smiled and started to make their plates.

Back to kagome, ginta and hakkaku

Kagome had just finished telling the two wolf-demons her story, now in tears. The three sat in silence as ginta and hakkaku tried to think of a way to calm her down quickly before kouga came back and to control their anger and hatred for inuyasha all at the same time. _'How could he do this to kagome? When kouga finds out, inuysaha is dead for sure.'_ Hakkaku thought to himself as he gave kagome a hug. Trying to comfort his sister.

"Please don't tell kouga you guys. He'd be so infuriated at inuyasha and at me, for not saying something sooner." Kagome said slowly calming down, her tears drying quickly. She sensed kouga ad he was coming fast. "Kouga loves you with all that he is kagome. What inuyasha does to you is not your fault. Kouga will make him pay for what he has done to you." Ginta said as he wiped away the last of kagome tears. It broke their hearts to see her cry. They both prayed that they would never see her cry again. Ginta and hakkkaku loved kagome, they looked to her as their sister. And after hearing how much pain and suffering she has endured since their last meeting, it's killed them and they knew once their leader found out, kouga would never forgive himself as long as he was alive. "please stop crying now kagome, we all know that kouga is more than likely rushing back by now." Hakkaku stated knowing full well that kouga had smelled kagomes tears from the river and is now rushing back to make sure everything was alright, but it wasn't.

"You need to tell him and soon kagome."Ginta told her his voice now filled with concern. "I will tell him tonight, I promise."Kagome told the two as she returned to picking flowers. Ginta and hakkaku looked at each other for a monet and went back to helping her with the flowers. It wasn't long when they saw kougas famous whirlwind. He was coming at a much faster pace than normal. The trio looked at each other and looked down, silently agreeing to not speak a word of what just happened a few moments earlier before kouga arrived.

"Kagome! Are you alright!?"Kouga asked highly concerned for his beloved miko. It was written all over his face_. 'She was crying I'm certain of it. I smelt her tears at the river, I hope she's alright._' Kouga though calmly to himself, well on the outside anyways. "Yes kouga I'm fine, I promise." Kagome said with a faint smile on her face. Hoping that he would accept her answer. Kouga looked kagome straight in her eyes. He could tell that she had been crying. "ginta hakkaku was everything alright while I was away?" kouga asked without even looking at the two still looking kagome in the eyes. He knew that they would tell him the truth. He wanted to believe kagome but she would tell him what was going on when she was ready to. He would not force her but he did have a suspicion that it had something to do with that half-breed mutt inu-trasha.

"Yes kouga everything was fine, we were just helping kagome with the flowers the whole time." The two said in unison keeping their word to kgaome. Kouga simply nodded. There wasn't much he could do. Kouga could tell that they were lying but kagome had obviously made them promise not to tell him whatever it was. "Well as long as everything is alright."Kouga stated as he hugged kagome tightly. Kagome blushed, she couldn't help it. _' why is my heart beating so fast, he gives wonderful hugs much better than inuyashas.i think I'm falling for kouga..'_ kagome thought to herself as she broke the hug. "So what are the flowers for love?" kouga asked her, snapping her out of her thought. "Well I'm going to turn them into bouquets and give them to my friends suki so she can put them in the tea house." Kagome replied not fully thinking about her answer she was still distracted by kouga. "What is a tea house kgaome." Ginta asked his voice filled with curiosity. "It's where men go to discuss business and to be entertained by geishas" kagome stated. The three wolf demons sat there quietly for a moment wondering how it was that kagome knew that. "Aren't geishas whore though kagome?" hakkaku asked.

"A true geisha does not sell her body but her company. A tea house is not a brothel. Have any one of you ever been to a tea house?" kagome asked trying to stay calm and not reveal anymore secrets. "No but it would be interesting to go to one and see what they are about, is there one in this village?" kouga asked carefully not wanting to upset her by saying the wrong thing he has seen for himself how angry she can be and how she would yell at the mutt-face to sit. "Yes, there is a festival in a few days you guys should stay and come." She replied looking at kouga with a look that made him melt. She was hoping that he would say yes and that he wanted to stay with her. She was falling for the blue eyed wolf-demon and hard. Kouga smiled at her, he could tell she really did want them to stay. "Alright kagome for you I will stay wherever you want me to.' Kouga replied holding her hand. _'I love her, she looks amazing in that kimono I just want to rip it off of her and ravish her and make her mine.'_ Kouga thought to himself. Kagome got up and smiled. "Oh you guys will love it. It'll be so much fun. There will be dance and singing and tons of food, and neat little gifts and treasures there. Everyone is so nice and friendly." Kagome started to say as she started to pick up the baskets. "Um kagome where will we stay?" hakkaku asked.

"That is a good question hakkaku. Would you guys like to camp out in the woods or would you like to stay with me?" She asked them. Ginta and hakkaku both looked at kouga. "I want to be as close to you as possible kagome. In case you need me…in any way."Kouga stated in a slightly perverted tone. Kagome smiled blushing and looked away. Ginta and hakkaku both just smile they really were a cute couple. "o-okay" kagome started stuttering slightly. "Ginta and hakkaku you two will have the room next to mine and kouga you'll have the room across from me." Kagome kagome finished trying not to blush so much. Kouga smiled at her with his famous smirk on his face. He could tell she was just as aroused as he was he could smell it but he had to control himself. He would not force her to do something that she was not ready for. After all wolves mate for life and once they had sex there was no going back. Kagome smiled back at kouga getting even more aroused. She could tell it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A confession

Kouga couldn't stop smiling, here he was walking with kagome and holding her hand. she looked amazing in her kimono. "the sunset is so pretty." kagome said snapping kouga out of his thoughts. "not as pretty as you my love." kouga replied making kagome blush. kouga smirked to himself he loved making her blush, but not as much as he would love to do other things with her. '_he is so sweet, I finally realize it now after all this time. I love him but I must make sure of this before I tell him.'_ kagome thought to herself as she smiled and squeezed his hand. ginta and hakkaku walked behind them smiling. kagome and kouga made such a cute couple. "its getting dark, we are almost back to the inn. I can smell dinner, its probably close to being ready.."kagome stated, she could tell that the boys were hungry.

"are you sure inuyasha wont mind that we are stating for the festival?" hakkaku asked his voice full of worry for his sisters safety he didn't want her to get hurt because of them. "who cares what he thinks or says, you guys are staying as my honored guest and that is final." kagome said in a stern tone determined to make them stay. _'she's so kind to us.' _ginta though to himself as they followed kagome to the inn. _'its such a nice inn'_kouga thought to himself as he walked next to kagome still holding her hand. after a few short minutes they arrived at the inn they walked up the steps. kagome slipped off her shoes. A young woman appeared bowed and said nothing as she took kagomes shoes and quickly disappeared behind the a corner. "kagome who was that?" hakkaku asked curious he didn't like random people being around. "that was maelan, her husband owns this inn and she works here. why?" kagome replied as she opened the door and signed the guest book that was on a podium to her left. "she was just really quiet and quick to leave our presence. what are you doing sister?" he answered wondering why kagome signed that book. "I sign it whenever I leave to work and come back, its so that if anything happens people will be able to find me in a more timely manor. will you guys please sign in so I can show you to your room." kagome replied. kouga nodded and signed his name, ginta and hakkaku did the same when he was done. the three wolf-demons wondered what she did for work but they figured that she would tell them when she wanted to. "follow me." she said as she lead them down the hallway. they could smell food. they walked past a large room that was being prepared for what looked to be a feast. after a few minutes of walking down a corridor and a few turns they had arrived at two rooms. "here is your room. "kagome started as she slide open the door. they walked in and were amazed at how large it was. "your beds are over here, and their is a door on the other side of the room that leads to a walkway that overlooks a pond, and over there is a small fire pit in case you guys get cold don't worry about burning the inn down they made sure to put enough distance between the fire and floorboards. the wolves even have beds as well."kagome finished standing in the room just now noticing the looks on their faces laughing a little. they looked around the six wolves rushed to where their beds were and immediately laid down you could tell that they were tired. "this room is very lavish kagome, it must be expensive to stay here. we don't need something this extravagant my love."kouga said not wanting all of her money that she probably worked very hard for and saved for a rainy day to be gone a mere night. "kouga I want you to stay here in this room. do not worry about the expense of it. besides honored guest remember which means you get the very best of what this village has to offer do not forge that. now get washed up and relax before dinner I will be right next door if you need anything at all." kagome said. "thank you so much sis." ginta and hakkaku said in unison as they hugged her, both of them were worried but they didn't show it. they wouldn't because they knew that if anything were to happen kagome needed them to be strong. after a few seconds they let go to go explore the room more it even had a room with a tub in it, they were due for a shower. kagome left and went back to her room which was next door. kagome opened the door and slide it close she smiled to herself she was very happy to have them here. she felt safer and like she could finally relax. If inuyasha even tried to touch her she knew kouga would kill him. kagome got undressed to take a hot bath before dinner. twenty minutes passed as everyone took a shower and had gotten dressed. kagome smiled as she finished changing kimonos. this one was a lot cooler than the one she had one earlier it was a sapphire blue kimono it was a medium length. "im glad I bought this when I did." kgaome said to herself not realizing what was about to happen to her. _' I hope he doesn't go overboard about them staying here with us for a few days, I have to tell kouga about what has been going on and about my feelings for him. there is no way I can keep this a secret from him it wouldn't be right.' _kagome said as she thought to herself. she was worried about what inuyasha would do to her when no one was around after he found out that the wolf demons were staying with them for a few days.

meanwhile with inuyasha and kikyo

_ 'where is she, I know she is still close but where.'_ the half-breed thought to himself as he sniffed the air. he knew that this visit with his lover was going to be short but still he wanted to see her, he had to see her. he continued to walk and search for the soul collectors after a few moments he spotted them and ran towards where they were heading he stopped when he finally saw her. "kikyo I have missed you since our visit last night." he said hugging her holding her close to him. "I've missed you to love. is everything all right you look like something is upsetting you." kikyo questioned. _'if she has done anything to make him mad or hurt in anyway she will pay for it.'_ the priestess though to herself. "I just have an uneasy feeling is all, I must leave now my beloved please rest and take it easy while I am gone, I promise to come back to you tonight after dinner." inuyasha told her now in a hurry to get back to kagome. kikyo nodded and waived as he took off back towards the village. _'I smell him, he is close. his scent is mixed in with kagomes and I don't know why but I sure as hell am going to find out.'_ inuyasha thought to himself as he ran. _' he better not have done anything with kagome she is pure and will stay that way till I decided to change that. she is our jewel decetor and if anything happens to kikyo well she can be around for my pure enjoyment.'_ the half breed smirked at that thought. after a few more minutes he arrived back at the inn. he walked in and looked around, he overheard two women talking "did you hear about the three new demons that came back with lady kagome from the garden?" the young girl asked maelan. "yes I did. they are wolf demons so we must make sure that we cook enough food for them." maelan replied upon hearing this inuyasha immediately headed to kagomes room, infuriated and his blood boiling. kouga heard inuyasha coming but he wanted to see his reaction maybe he would give away himself for his wrong doings against kagome. inuyasha opened her door violently and gave her this look. _'oh no..'_ kagome thought to herself as she stood up with a cup of tea in her hand. "is there something I can help you with inuyasha." kagome asked coldly staring at the floor. inuyasha stormed into her room "why the hell are they here! why did you bring them here especially kouga! Are you fucking stupid!?" inuyasha bellowed knocking the cup of tea out of her hand the cup shattering on the floor. " they are here for the festival, I want them here, I especially want kouga here, I don't care about what you think inuyasha nor do I care about what you want." kagome replied no longer afraid of inuyasha she knew kouga had heard every word. "I don't care about what the hell you want kgaome get rid of them before i.."inuyasha started before he could finish he was cut off. "before you want mutt-face?" kouga asked as he came in through the side door standing next to kagome putting his arm around her.

"what I do to kagome is none of your business kouga!" inuyasha hissed, infuriated that he stepped in. _'this is none of his business.' _the half breed though to himself. "whatever you were planning to do to kagome is my business, she is my woman after all." kouga replied with a smirk on his face. _'I am so glad that he is here, I feel safe and protected.'_ kagome thought to herself. she kept quiet and looked down she didn't want to make either one upset. "just make sure that you behave kagome, we wouldn't want anything to happen now do we." inuyasha said in a sharp tone. _'he's threatening me..'_ kagome thought to herself. "Don't you dare threaten her inuyasha!" kouga yelled inuyasha was not that sneaky about it nor was he smart enough to do it when she was not in his presence. inuyasha dumbfound that kouga had caught on. "humph I was not threatening her it was more like a suggestion. don't know why you are so protective of her. shes just a mortal girl who is fragile and weak." inuyasha said as he turned and walk away towards the dining room. kouga let out a low growl. _'how dare he talk about her like that, like she was just some dumb girl who wasn't strong.' _kouga thought to himself. she was strong and smart he had witnessed her strength and knowledge time and time again. "kouga.." kagome whispered, she spoke in such a quiet tone kouga almost didn't hear her. " yes kagome?" he asked voice full of concern. he was worried about his beloved miko. "please...please stay...don't go." she replied voice shaky with fear and worry. she was scared that he was going to leave. "kagome my love you asked me to stay for this festival. and I said that I will stay. so I will stay for as long as you want me to kagome." kouga replied looking straight into her hazel eyes as he held her hand. she smiled at him. _' I love his blue eyes. I think that I really am in love with kouga...a wolf-demon..'_ she thought to herself. kouga pulled her close and hugged her after a few minutes a servant came by and told them that dinner was going to be ready in a few minutes. "ill go get ginta and hakkaku we will wait for you in our room okay kagome, see you in a few minutes." kouga said as he left her room. kagome just smiled as she closed the door a messenger had came and brought her a new kimono and a letter she thanked the messenger and gave him the response letter to the kimono she had gotten earlier. kagome put the box to the side and decided to read the letter later. she finished re-tying her sash around her waist and went to clean up a bit before dinner. meanwhile kouga and his two men had received a letter it was from the warlord of the village.

the letter read:

_ To our most welcomed guest,_

_my name is sinsistra I am friends with a human girl in this village and she is very fond of you three. I would love it if you joined me for dinner on the second night of the festival to get better acquainted and so I can tell you in full detail what this festival is about. And answer any questions you may have about me, about the human girl, or about the festival. please enjoy your stay._

kouga was surprised this letter was slightly confusing. kouga wanted to know what exactly was going on. kouga decided right then and there to talk to kagome tonight about what was going on. "come on guys dinner is ready."kagome said as she opened the door to their room. the three wolf demons nodded and left the room following kagome to the dinning room. they walked through the door everyone was there except for the hot-tempered half-breed who had obviously taken off for the night. "kagome!"shippo cried out as he ran to greet kagome hugging her leg. "hello shippo, did you have fun today with miroku and sango?" kagome asked the young fox demon. "yeah it was tons of fun! we went and got new weapons and some fruit and then I took a nap and now its dinner time." he replied as he ran back over to his spot between the demon-slayer and monk. kagome smiled. "sounds like you had a blast today." kagome said as she sat down. kouga sat next to her on her right while ginta sat next to her on her left and hakkaku sat in between the demon slayer and ginta. after everyone was seated and had their plates the servant started to bring in food. their was fish, rice, roast, boar. fresh salad and fruits, stew. and calamari. "our lord had us prepare this feast in honor of our guest, please enjoy and if you need anything please let us know." a servant said as he and another left the room. everyone started making their plates and eating no one really talking.

"so kouga what brings you here?" miroku asked trying to break the silence. "I came because I could no longer be away from my kagome, I missed her and so did my wolves.' kouga responded making kagome blush. after that everyone started talking and laughing. after dinner was finished everyone said goodnight to one another. "sis can I talk to you in private please?" ginta asked. "of course ginta."kagome replied as she followed ginta outside. "when are you going to tell kouga sister?" ginta asked in hushed tone trying to be quiet so kouga couldn't hear. "tonight when we go for a walk, I promise ginta." she replied. ginta gave kagmoe a hug. "good cause if he questions us, we probably wouldn't last to long."ginta said in a nervous tone. "ginta go inside and tell kouga to come out here, tell him that I want to go to the river tell him I have to tell him something...can you do that for me ginta." kagome asked. "of course sis."ginta said as he walked back inside. ginta was very nervous unlike kagome they had super-sonic hearing he was certain that kouga had heard them. "uhh..kouga.."ginta started in a very shaky voice unable to keep his nervousness under control. "yes ginta? what is it?" kouga asked finishing his cup of tea. "kagome wishes to speak with you, she wants to go to the river and tell you something." ginta replied as he walked over to hakkaku "I will speak to you two when I get back." kouga said as he walked away to go met kagome outside. the two wolf-demons stood there looking at the floor." he knows we know something...we are doomed." the two said in unison as they walked away towards their room. it was going to be a long night. "kagome you wished to see me?" kouga asked. "yes kouga their is much I have to tell you.." kagome started. "come lets go to the river kouga and I'll answer any question that you have for me." she finished smiling and holding out her hand. kouga grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "it would be faster if I carried you and ran there." kouga states kagome simply nodded her head giving kouga the sign that she was okay with him carrying her. he gently scooped up kagome carrying her bridal style her head resting on his chest once he was certain that he had a good grip on her, he speed off towards the river after a few brief moments they were at the river. "kagome we are here." kouga said as he gently put kagome down on her feet, not wanting to hurt her in anyway.

"thank you for carrying me kouga." kagome said as she sat down taking off her shoes dipping her fee tin the water. kouga sat down next to her putting his feet in the water as well. "so kagome is there anything that you wish to tell me?" kouga questioned hoping that she would tell him what was wrong on her own. he didn't want to find out by something going horribly wrong. "why do you love me kouga?" kagome questioned curious as to what his answer was going to be. he was taken back by her question. "kagome I love you because you are you. your different, kind, sweet, loyal, patient, loving, the wolves love you and so do I." kouga replied hoping she wouldn't think that he was lying, he really did love her. kagome smiled, she knew he was telling the truth. kouga let out a sigh of relief. "kouga you are an amazing friend." kagome said smiling. " I can be more than that kagome, if you allow it." kouga stated in a gentle tone as he held her hand. "kouga , I.." kagome was cut off by his kiss a slight blush appeared on both their faces, after a few moments kouga broke their kiss and looked away smiling and blushing he had never kissed a girl before. "kagome can you answer me something. I have been thinking about it for quite some time now. do..do you love me or have at least some sort of feelings for me please kagome I have to know.." kouga asked. his question took kagome by surprise. "kouga... I am not going to like to you.." kagome started kouga just looked at the ground ready to hear her say no. "I do have some sort of feelings for you but I just don't know if its love yet. All I know is that I get butterflies whenever your around and my heart beats like crazy when you touch me, and when your gone I miss you so much that the pain is unbearable, I even cry myself to sleep on some nights." kagome finished with a deep red blush on her face. kouga's eyes lit up and he hugged kagome. 'kagome that is love."kouga replied. kagome just smiled and melted into his arms. after a few moments of sitting there in his arms kagome started to cry not only from happiness but from guilt. she still had not told him about what inuyasha had been doing to her and what he will do to here once they leave. "what is wrong my beloved?" kouga asked as her played with her hair. " kouga its about inuyasha." kagome said in a sad tone. "what about the mutt-face?" he asked her. _'is she finally going to tell me what is going on.'_ kouga thought to himself. "inuyasha...he...h-he beats me kouga."kagome told him as tears streamed down her pale face. kouga immediately stopped playing with her hair and looked at her. pure rage flowing through his veins. "he will pay for what he has done to you." kouga stated holding her close to him.

Authors note:

sorry it took so long to update my computer broke but expect another update soon thank you for all of the reviews, keep them coming. hope your enjoying the story thus far. and if there are any spelling mistakes please forgive that spell check can only do so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kouga's promise and Courtship

The wolf-demon princes' blood boiled. He could not believe what he had just heard. _'He has not only hurt my woman, he has tried to kill me and my wolves on multiple occasions.' _Kouga though to himself as he gripped the grass his knuckles turning white. Kagome sat up wiping her eyes, noticing kougas white knuckles.

"I'm sorry Kouga." She said looking away afraid that she was the cause to his anger. "Kagome my love, none of this is your fault. all of my rage is directed towards that half-breed mutt. How dare he lay one finger on you." he said holding he hand trying to reassure her, he hated seeing her cry it was heartbreaking and he never wanted to see it again. "but you wouldn't be mad if I hadn't told you." She said as she squeezed kougas hand. Kouga just sighed he didn't know what to do or say. the raven-haired beauty was blaming herself for all of this madness and he couldn't believe it. "Kagome look at me" kouga started to say as put his hand gently on kagomes face. "please do not blame yourself or worry about anything. He will not touch you ever again. I will make sure of that." Kouga told her looking into her eyes. Kagome smiled as she removed his hand from her face, she looked into his piercing blue eyes. _'he really does care about me and love me. I realize it now.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she yawned.

"Are you tired my love? maybe we should go back to the village now, it is getting late." he said not wanting to keep her up if she was tired. "I am fine Hun. I just don't want to leave just yet, because I know once we get back I wont be able to lay down next to you or have the privacy that we have now. I'd be forced to be alone and that is not something I want right now." She stated as she moved closer to Kouga still holding his hand. "my love you are never alone. I am always with you, even if I am not around you physically, I am with you in spirit." he said as he slowly moved to kiss Kagome wondering if she would stop him. Kagome blushed as Kougas lips met hers in a fiery passion. Kouga was the first man that she had ever kissed. Before either of them realized it Kouga hands had found their way in Kagomes kimono. His hands ran over her stomach when he suddenly felt something weird in her belly button. He broke their kiss.

"Kagome what is this thing in your belly button? does it hurt? I can remove it for you." Kouga said voice full of concern. "Kouga it's fine, its called a belly ring. A few years ago I got it pierced back then it hurt like hell but now I don't even feel it. Where I'm from women do it for esthetics." Kagome said in a cheerful tone. "So you feel no pain from this?" He asked still concerned. "I feel no pain from it Kouga, I promise." She said reassuring him, fixing her kimono. "come now it's late and we should get you to bed." Kouga stated as he stood up. Kouga put out his hand so that he could help Kagome up. She took his hand as she stood up she kinda fell back a little. "Kagome are you alright?" Kouga asked as he caught her.

"Yes Kouga im fine just a little light-headed is all." She replied not wanting to worry him. He picked her up swiftly bridal style. "Let's get you back to the in now kagome." He said as he speed back towards the village. The ride was so smooth that Kagome almost fell asleep. _'I guess I really am tired, I can almost fall asleep.'_ She though to herself. A few minutes passed by and they had arrived back at the inn. "Kagome we are here now." Kouga said as he put her down gently on her feet. Kagome yawned. "Thank you Kouga for letting me talk to you." Kagome said as she gave him a hug. "Anytime my love is their anything else I can do for you?" He asked wanting to please her as much as possible. " I am fine sweetie, I am a little thirsty though." Kagome said as she took off her shoes and placed them near her sliding door that lead from the courtyard to her room. " I will get you a cup of tea, would you like it hot of cold?" He questioned he wanted to her exactly what she wanted. "Can you please get a cup of warm jasmine tea, It'll help me sleep." Kagome said as she opened her door walking into her room. "Just come around the side." She said cracking her door. Kouga walked away trying to find where the entrance to the kitchen was. He was not paying full attien. His mind still trying to process what had transpired between the two of them.

_' She kissed me, could this really be happening.' _Kouga thought to himself. He stopped walking and looked around. "Is their something I can help you with?" Maelan asked. She was the servant from earlier, the one that had served them. "uhh yes, where is the kitchen, lady Kagome would like a cup of tea." he replied. "Ah I will get her usual nighttime drink, if you would please just wait here for a few moments while I get it ready for her." she asked quietly hoping that he would not get upset with her. "sure I can wait." Kouga said as he sat down on the side of the walk way. Maelan bowed and walked away, she was only gone for a few moments and the returned with a cup tea. "Here you go sir, a cup of warm jasmine tea, slightly sweetened, ad will you please inform miss Kagome that we changed her bed to a bigger more comfortable one." Maelan said as she handed Kouga the cup of tea and walked away "uhh sure." Kouga replied as he stood up and walked away towards Kagomes' room.

As he was walking he realized that he still had Ginta and Hakkaku to talk to. Kouga was torn should he talk to his two men now or should he wait till morning to speak with them. The time he had spent with Kagome made him happier than he ever was. Kouga decided to wait till morning he wanted more time with his beloved. The sooner he was back in her presence the better. He was concerned about her safety, maybe he could get her to come back to his den with him when they were done with the festival.

Ginta opened the door to the walkway and sat back down next to Hakkaku who had just finished lighting the lanterns next to their beds. This village had surprised them, They were advanced in many ways, Kagome stayed in this village quite often although they didn't understand why, they would have to ask her about that later. The two of them were curious by nature. "Should we tell him?" Hakkaku asked Ginta, at the same moment as Kouga stopped walking, he stood quietly waiting to hear Gintas' response. "Kagome said that she would tell him and we promised her that we wouldn't not interfere and tell him. We have to respect her wishes Hakkaku." Ginta replied feeling a little guilty for keeping this a secret from Kouga. "But Ginta we swore to Kouga that we would follow him and tell him everything. he would kill us if he found out that we knew about what has been going on between Kagome and Inuyasha." Hakkaku said worried that they were betraying their leader. "Kouga would be proud that we are keeping our word to Kagome, remember Hakkaku when the two of them mate and Kouga marks her, we will be following under her as well. We have to wait till she tells him." Ginta explained. Kouga simply smiled and continued to walk past their room and to Kagomes'. He was proud of his men for keeping their word. "Kagome is it alright for me to come in?" He asked not wanting to violate her privacy.

"Of course Kouga." She replied quickly putting on her night gown. Kouga walked in and was stopped dead in his tracks. He was stunned by how she looked. the gown was black with tan lace, it was low cut and made her breast look amazing even more than he had imagined. the gown also had a slit going up the side of the dress revealing part of Kagomes thigh, it also had a small floral design up the middle. Kouga couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful to him. _'She looks amazing, I can just cant take my eyes off of her. I cant wait to ravish her and make her mine permanently.'_ Kouga thought to himself. "Kouga is everything alright?" She asked concerned that he didn't like the outfit she was wearing. "Yes everything is fine, you just look stunning, I cant believe my eyes." He replied. Kagome blushed. Kouga handed her the cup of tea. "its luke warm by now. I'm sorry I could go get it heated up for you if you'd like.' Kouga stated looking away trying to hide the blush on his face. Kagome just smiled and took the cup from his hands. "I like it at this tempeterure, it makes it easier to drink. So kouga are you..umm going to stay and talk for a little while. maybe we can get to know each other more. but if you are tired and want to go to bed I understand." kagome said hoping that he would stay She wanted him to stay there with her all night long but she wasn't going to force him to. She wanted to know everything about him and hoped that he would tell her.

"Kagome I'm not like Inuyasha I can go days without sleep." Kouga Said with his famous smirk on his face. Kagome just smiled at him. "well lets go sit down then." She said as she walked away from the door, letting her hair down. She sat down on her bed, Kouga joined her. A few minutes passed by neither of them talking. Both to shy or nervous to ask questions about the other. "Kagome how long?" Kouga asked breaking the silence. Talking about what Inuyasha had done to her hurt him like hell but he had to know. He wanted to know how long she was suffering for, he had let her down and he wanted t know how long he had failed her for. "how long what Kouga?" Kagome asked slightly confused by his question.

"How long has this, him hitting you been going on?" He asked looking at the floor. guilt obvious on his face. Kagome sighed "do you remember when Ayame came down from the mountains to get you?" She asked. "Yes but that was months ago." He replied. "that night after you had left, that was when it first happened. he had gotten fed up with how I act around you or so he said." Kagome replied holding kougas hand. silence once again fell between them. "How often did he beat you kagome?" kouga asked, his heart racked with guilt and sadness. "after every time you visited me. sometimes when I talked about you." She replied looking away. _' Why is he asking me all these questions and why does he look so sad and guilty like its his fault.' _Kagome though to herself, as silence once again fell between them. Kouga didn't know what to say.

_'I feel so bad about what has been going on. I am suppose to protect her. I say that I love her and that I will protect her, but I have caused her harm' _ Kouga though to himself as he closed his eyes, he let out a deep breath. "Kouga are you alright?" Kagome asked worried about the wolf-demon prince. He looked at her, her eyes full of worry. He couldn't help but feel responsible. "Just one last question about what he had done to you my love, if you will allow me to ask it." He stated in a serious but sad tone. "What is it Hun?" Kagome replied squeezing his hand. Kouga took a deep breath. "How bad does he get? How long do the bruises last? I guess that was two questions." He asked her. Kagome said nothing at first. "When he first his me it didn't last long it was just a slap across the face. But each time he became more violent towards me. He would leave bruises that would last for weeks and some foe only days. I'm used to it by now Kouga." She replied with a fake smile trying to ease Kougas' suffering. He sighed. "Kagome I'm so sorry about all of this. All of it. It's my fault I should've know. Please Kagome forgive me." Kouga pleaded as he bowed. He could only imagine what happened to her after he left her alone with that half-breed mutt. _'I can only hope that she will forgive me, I had no idea what was happening to her. I must be a fool.' _Kouga thought to himself as he waited for kagomes reply. "Kouga please sit up. None of this is your fault. Please don't feel guilty by what has been happening to me. it's not like you told him hit me." She replied trying to cheer him up. He sat up and smiled at her not knowing what to say.

"I forgive you kouga even though you have done nothing wrong at all." She told him with a smile easing his pain. "how about we talk about something else, Do you have any questions for me kagome?" Kouga asked her not wanting tot talk about what happened to her anymore. "Remember when you kidnapped me, you said that you loved me. Why? What made you feel that way after only a day pf you knowing me." Kagome asked highly curious as to why he felt so strongly about her. "You are different than all the other women that I've met. You are brave and strong. No one has ever stood up to me before you, you're strong willed, integeent, and you say what's on your mind. Your very beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. But your looks are just a bonus. I love you because you are you." Kouga replied with blush on his face. Still feeling guilty about everything. Kagome smiled at him and blushed. "Kouga you flatter me." She said not sure on what to say.

"What made you finally decide to tell me that you love me, When did you start feeling this way about me?" He asked her. Kagome thought for a moment. "Do you remember that night when you and inuyasha fought Jurroumaru and kageroumaru?" She asked him. "Yes, I remember what about that night?" He responded excited to hear her answer. "That was when I first started to think about you as more than a dear friend, and I realized my feelings for you when ayame had come back to try and take you back with her to the northern mountains but it wasn't till recently that I had the courage to tell you. Kouga I love you." Kagome said love filled her voice. She blushed as she kissed Kouga. He kissed her back blushing as well. _'Stay in control. do not rush it.'_ Kouga said to his inner demon, his lust for kagome building. He had kept his inner demon at bay for years now, he couldn't satisfy himself yet, he broke their kiss.

"Kagome their is something I want to tell you about. Something about wolf-demon tradion." Kouga stated in a serious tone. "what is it kouga?" Kagome asked. "It's called courtship. When a man is interested in taking a woman as his mate or a wife, he courts her. They go through courtship for one week. After that week she then become his wife if she accepts and with the permission of the father. After they are wedded he then marks her so that other demons will know that she is taken." Kouga explained pausing for a moment so kagome could ask any questions that she had/ After a few moments he continued. " I would like to court you if you let me." Kouga said calmly awaiting her answer. Kagome thought about it for a moment. After a few minutes she had came to a decision. "Okay Kouga." Kagome started blushing "Y-you mean it?" He questioned. "Yes Kouga I mean it. I will let you court me." She finished with a smile. Kouga was so happy he hugged her and smiled. Kagome yawned exhausted from the day. "Its time to sleep now kagome, you look exhausted." Kouga said removing his armor revealing his tone body. "Will you lay with me, I feel safe with you." Kagome said hoping that he would stay with her for the rest of the night. "Of course my love." He said as he pulled the covers back and laid down waiting for kagome to cuddle up next to him. Kagome laid down on his chest and quickly feel asleep he smiled and covered them both up. He laid there for a moment. _'Inuysha you will pay for everything you have done. enjoy your last night on this earth for I will kill you.'_ Kouga thought to himself before he finally let sleep take over.


End file.
